Due to the ready availability of duplicating equipment, counterfeiting of optical disks, in particular, counterfeiting of CD-ROMs and music CDs is becoming a major problem on a global scale. With the ever increasing sophistication of duplicating equipment, in general, it is virtually impossible to identify counterfeit software on CD-ROMs. Similar problems arise in connection with counterfeit music CDs.